Blood Sisters
by twistedcandy
Summary: Katherine and Elena, family. Family comes together when in trouble, but will this on do so? THIS IS A PREQUEL TO MY STORY : IN MY OWN HANDS! SO READ IN MY OWN HANDS BECAUSE IT IS A SEQUEL TO THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Blood Sisters

By Burntcinnamon

A Katherine and Elena fanfic

Ilovevampirediaries*ilovevampirediaires*ilovevampirediaries*ilovevampirediaries!*ilovevampirediaries!

ELENA POV

**Dearest Diary,**

**Today wasn't that great-**

**Damon and Stef almost got burned because of Bonnie**

**John, my father, dead.**

**Wow**

**Too much, for me too handle. Its weird, those short sentences I wrote before are enough to summarize the entire day. I'm going to go to sleep now, good night.**

**Love,**

**Elena xoxo**

Ilovevampirediaries*ilovevampirediaires*ilovevampirediaries*ilovevampirediaries!*ilovevampirediaries!

"Elena"

I looked up and saw the mirror image of me, Katherine. She was perched on the armchair that had occupied my room for several years and looked at me intently with a small smile on her face.

" Katherine" I said and swallowed

Why was she here? How did she get in my house? WHY WAS SHE SMILING?


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena, you have no need to be afraid of me. I'm your family, family doesn't hurt family." Katherine said determinedly

"Okay, but why are you here?" I asked

"I want to talk to you about the Salvatore's" she said in a business like tone

"What about them?" I asked. Was it honestly possible for Katherine to keep chasing the Salvatore brothers for _that long? What if she wants to take them away? I cannot handle that, Stefan's my boyfriend and Damon is my best friend! _

Unknowingly, I clutched my vervain necklace and had a blank look on my face. Katherine laughed and said "I want you to know, that no I don't have feelings for them anymore. Stefan is your boyfriend and Damon is your best friend!"

"Now I'm not sure how that will work out, but its your life right?" she asked heartily

"I want us to bond, obviously Isobel hasn't been much of a mom and I know you severely dislike your uncle who is your real dad." She added

"But Elena, if they _ever_ hurt you. _Ever. _They are dead! They cannot threaten the Pierce bloodline!" she said in a stern voice. _ Wow, I thought, it's weird having your lookalike talk to you_

" Sure Katherine" I said strongly

Katherine leaned in and gave me a hug which I returned, who knows? Maybe Katherine will be the mother that Isobel never was. I knew I could trust Katherine because when she came back to Mystic Falls she never murdered anyone, or hurt or compelled one of my friends, she made no move to get the Salvatore's, and was overall acting like a nice person.

I LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, GO STEFAN, GO DAMON, GO ELENA, BOO ISOBEL U WERE A BAD MOM!

Hey guys! Did you like my story?

Is Katherine acting? Or does she really want to be a stand in mom for Isobel? Does she want to preserve the Pierce bloodline? Does she want to help Elena? Does she still have feelings for Damon and Stefan? 

TUNE IN TO FIND OUT!

XOXO~S


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Reviewers,**

**Thanks! I am posting this same author's note on all of my active stories, I'm going on vacation really early tomorrow morning and will not be able to update while I am on vacation. So, I am going to put one chapter on all of my stories and if you guys review, then expect an update when I come back from vacation. Its your choice, if you want a update, review or favourite my story or put me on your story alert. That way, I know someone is actually reading this stuff!**

**XOXO~S**

Katherine honestly wanted to preserve the Pierce bloodline, she told me how she yearned for a child and said when I got pregnant with someone's baby, and she could be like a grandma.

I thought it was nice, of Katherine not wanting to kill me, in fact I was grateful! I wanted to break up with Stefan though, he was being to overprotective and often lied to me. I felt more of a spark with Damon, so I would tell him.

**Okay everybody! We know all know my story, In My Own Hands, this is a prequel. It explains, how Elena and Damon get together and Stefan runs away after Elena breaks up with him. SO READ IN MY OWN HANDS , CAUSE THIS STORY IS A PREQUEL TO IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Sisters-

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS,THIS IS A PREQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY IN MY OWN HANDS! SO SINCE I HAVE GOTTEN A LOT OF RESPONSE TO THIS STORY, I WANT YOU GUYS TO READ MY STORY: IN MY OWN HANDS! BLOOD SISTERS IS A PREQUEL TO IN MY OWN HANDS, OKAY?

BLOOD SISTERS (PREQUEL)

IN MY OWN HANDS ( SEQUEL TO BLOOD SISTERS)

SO PLEASE PLEASE READ MY STORY IN MY OWN HANDS BECAUSE IT IS A SEQUEL TO THIS! SO I HAVENT LET YOU GUYS DOWN, THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS AND ITS CALLED IN MY OWN HANDS!

NOW, FOR THE STORY, BUT REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A PREQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY IN MY OWN HANDS!

THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS!

Elena pov

"Elena, who do you think you will be with?" asked Katherine curiously

"Katherine, to honestly tell the truth, S-S-Stefan is so overprotective of me and is always hiding

Things from me! Damon, he, I" Elena stuttered

"You love Damon" Katherine said from the chair she was sitting in

"Yes" Elena whispered

"Okay, Elena, I told you, that I want to preserve the Pierce bloodline. That means not turning into a vampire though; I have heard rumours of vampire pregnancy happening… But, I DON'T know if it will work. So if, you would like to have a child, you and me will get a happy ending. But it is ultimately, your life, I know the thought of having a child that did not see you grow up must be nerve racking." Katherine gently said

"Thanks, Katherine, for understanding. I don't really know what I will do though, you said having a kid could be possible, but I really want to just spend eternity with Damon" Elena said

" Don't worry, I support you Elena, I have to take care of some business but I won't be back for a long time, but I support you. I _will eliminate any threat that comes your way._" Katherine vowed

"You know what, thank you again and good luck with your business" Elena spoke earnestly, looking up at the vampire that could pass for her twin.

Katherine hugged Elena briefly and pecking her on her cheek and disappeared out the window.

I was shocked, Katherine only wanted the bloodline to continue, but I NEEDED to talk to Damon and Stefan. Damon needed to know. As much as I hated to disappoint Stefan, I needed to be truthful, over the last couple months, unknowingly; I had fallen in love with Damon.

Damon, who drank human blood

Damon, the psychopath vampire with no redeeming qualities

Damon, the vampire who had looked for Katherine for so many years

I sat in my bed and looked out the window at the stars, I fell asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another reminder, this is a prequel to my other story In My Own Hands! Also, check out my brand new story called When The Time Is Right that is Beta'd by Ria-Dancer-Girl! YAY! Read Ria's stories too! ** Enjoy ** 3 **

I sped through the forest my long brown hair whipping out behind me, I felt free, tonight, I would make my apologies heard and I would be a guilt-free person!

I sped up to where Damon was sitting on the couch along with Stefan and they both looked furious when they saw me, Damon growled in fact.

I sat comfortably on a wicker chair next to the couch and began my heartfelt, truthful speech:

"Damon, Stefan, I make humble apologies. Please forgive me," I said

"You mean for not coming back until now?" Damon shouted

I cringed silently and replied "I never loved you two, I compelled you the entire time! I got involved with you two because you were rich and powerful, like I was when I was human. I needed to attract attention to myself, so John wouldn't suspect that I was a vampire."

"I MEAN, why would John think I was a vampire if I attracted attention to myself? In a small town, the gossip about us three spread like wildfire and it was simply scandalous that I, Katherine Pierce had been courting both Salvatore brothers."

Both brothers nodded

So I continued, "It all backfired in the end though, Stefan's father was the reason of course!"

"But why did you turn us _both then?_" Stefan asked

"Well, I turned you because I thought it would be," I struggled to get the words out," It would be a consolation, to live forever and remain young!" I said quietly

"But why did you turn us both?" asked Stefan

"Would you like to be stuck in a new world with no family?" I asked sarcastically

"But Katherine, I searched for you so many years!" Damon shouted

"I know and I'm sorry, but things will work out in the end, they always do." I said mysteriously

"So no hard feelings ?" I asked

"None, at least we know its all a lie" Stefan said

"I did see and learn lots while I searched for you," Damon pondered," And girls like the badass sarcastic me!"

"I forgive you Katherine, no hard feelings, please visit soon Katherine, I can tell you will be leaving on business soon" Damon said warmly

I nodded feeling satisfied my work was done and ran into the forest again, away from the Salvatore brothers…

ELENA POV-

I woke up around half an hour later and remembered my mission-

Break up with Stefan

Tell Damon Salvatore that I love him

Sadly, the one I liked more was the last

I ran outside and drove to the Salvatore boarding house…

I frantically knocked and Stefan opened the door

" Elena? Come in are you alright?" he said trying to kiss me

I stepped back and said " Everythings fine, but Stefan I'M SORRY! I never mean to hurt you, but I can't go on like this"

He stepped back and whispered at me, his face going into vampire mode, "And I suppose you are dumping me for Damon?"

I nodded fearfully; he lunged at me and turned at the last minute disappearing out the door

I shook my head and walked upstairs to Damon's room,

" Damon?"

" Yeah" he said

I walked up to him and crawled onto his lap, " I love you, and I was wrong to deny it" I said putting my hand on the side of his smooth angel face.

" I'm glad you finally said it, because I love you too!"

Damon leaned forward and I did too, we had our first kiss and I melted into his arms.

He kissed me with passion and God! He was such a good kisser, he flipped me onto the bed and straddled me, I felt my heart beat faster and I began to pant.

He cradled my face delicately in his hands and brought his lips to mine while he knotted his hands into my hair, he kissed me hard but delicate.

At that moment, I knew I had chosen the right Salvatore brother.

The end!

_**Guys, there is a sequel to this and its called In My Own Hands! THERE IS A SEQUEL POSTED! AND THIS IS THE END OF BLOOD SISTERS AND IT'S A PREQUEL TO IN MY OWH HANDS!**_

_**Katherine will make an appearance in In My Own Hands.**_

**Thanks so much to my reviewers and I can only really hope that you will read the sequel, thanks and bye!**

**Big kisses and a total xoxo,**

**~S**


End file.
